goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Incredibles (TheBenOyler Style)
Synopsis Timon fast forwards The Incredibles and decides to share Syndrome's story within the backstory to the beginning of the movie. Timon's Backstory Airings November 5, 2004 (Theaters) March 15, 2005 (VHS and Disney DVD) October 10, 2018 (The Incredibles 1½ and Only in TheBenOyler on YouTube) Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies: The Incredibles {The video begins with the Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios logos.} {The interview begins with Mr. Incredible. Mr. Incredible has a blue suit with a red dot on, and is using a interviewing recorder to put it on.} Mr. Incredible: Is this thing on? Interviewer: That's fine. Mr. Incredible: I mean, I can break through walls. I just can't get to put this on. Interviewer: So...Mr. Incredible, do you have a secret identity? Mr. Incredible: Every superhero has a secret identity. I don't know a single one who doesn't. I mean, who wants the pressure of being super all the time? {The text "Walt Disney Pictures Presents" is shown.} Elastigirl: Of course I have a secret identity. Can you see me in this at the supermarket? Come on! Who'd wanna go shopping as Elastigirl? You know what I mean? {The text "A Pixar Animation Studios Film" is shown.} Frozone: Super-ladies, they're always trying to tell you their secret identity. {whispering} Think it'll strengthen the relationship or something like that. {normal voice} I say, "Girl, I don't wanna know about your mild-mannered alter ego or anything like that." I mean, you tell me you're, uh, super-mega-ultra-lightnin' babe? That's all right with me. I'm good. I'm good. Mr. Incredible: No matter how many times you save the world, it always manages to get back in jeopardy again. Sometimes I just want it to stay saved, you know...for a little bit. I feel like the maid: "I just cleaned up this mess! Can we keep it clean for, for 10 minutes?!" Interviewer: I could get to that point. Mr. Incredible: {tries to stand up} Please? Interviewer: Wait, no. Please don't get up. We're not finished! Mr. Incredible: Sometimes, I think I just like the simple life... you know, relax a little and raise a family. Elastigirl: Settle down? Are you kidding? I'm at the top of my game! I'm right up there with the big dogs! Girls, come on. Leave the saving of the world to the men? I don't think so! {sighs} I don't think so. {The title "The Incredibles" is shown after the "I" symbol with a white dot.} Timon: Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on Mr. Incredible in the Incredibile, with a monkey screech; the movie begins fast-forwarding again} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Helen Parr becoming a pilot with a squawk of confusion} Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Mr. Incredible's sticky balls in Syndrome's base, with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a scarier close-up of Syndrome; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, how can the Incredible chase the city? It's the Incredibile! Pumbaa: Well I think it's because an Incredibile is what a limo transforms. Timon: Sure...superheroes all have the Incredibile. Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young superhero... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young SUPERHERO...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. {unclicks the remote} Please remain seated while the camera is in motion. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {The Incredibles is interrupted by Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events and Pumbaa is sitting on the remote.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient. Enter omniscient early housewife right on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {clicks the remote; the movie resumes} Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Pumbaa Pauses The Incredibles to Get Grubs Syndrome: You sir, truly are Mr. Incredible! You know, I was right to idolize you? I always knew you were tough, but tricking the probe by hiding under the bones of another super? Oh, man! I'm still geeking out about it! Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead! Pumbaa: Be right back. {walks off of his seat leaving Timon alone, but picks his nose and turns back and forth, and puts it on the seat and comes back} Okay, I got the Jumbo so we can share! {notices Timon} Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! Timon Crying Pumbaa: Timon, are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! {sobs} I just have something in my eye! Pumbaa: Here, blow. Timon: {blows his nose with his own tissue and hands it} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Gee, thanks! Timon: Okay, I'm better. Where's the Grub? Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind The Incredibles Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, near towards the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} Hakuna Matata. {stops rewinding to see the Walt Disney Pictures logo} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Gallery Then Why Don't We Tell Our Story (The Incredibles).PNG When I Was a Young Meerkat (The Incredibles).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #1: The Incredibles Pumbaa You're Sitting on the Remote (The Incredibles).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: The Incredibles Enter Omniscient Early Housewife Right on Cue.PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #3: The Incredibles You Really Think I Look Fat (The Incredibles).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #4: The Incredibles Pumbaa Pauses The Incredibles to Get Some Grubs.PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #5: The Incredibles (click here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6SrpAwnV0Y) Timon Are You Crying (The Incredibles).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #6: The Incredibles Pumbaa Where is the Grub (The Incredibles).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #7: The Incredibles What is with the Running (The Incredibles).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #8: The Incredibles Uncle Max We're Gonna Watch the Movie (The Incredibles).PNG Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki